NinjaGo- The Serpentine's Rage
by LeonardoTheLeader
Summary: The Serpentine are sick of failing and have their eye on the ninja. Zane goes missing and Jay believes it is all his fault. Zane's condition is unknown. Kai knows Cole is hiding something. Will the Ninja find Zane? Will Cole's plan work? Will the results effect the future?
1. The Bird's Message

Chapter 1

Jay's P.O.V. (point of view)

I wake up to a crash sound. It was probably my roommate Zane and this is normal, sort of. I kept my eyes shut and ignored what I thought was the sound of Zane bump into a wall. I started to drift into my dreams.

_"Nya you're so cute." I smirked and she blushed, Nya pokes my cheek._

_"Not as cute as you!" I chuckled nervously and hug her. Nya hugs back and kisses my cheek. I blush and closes my eyes to remember this moment forever. 'Eat that Cole!' I say in my mind and my thoughts begin to scramble. "Nya? Nya?!" I shout as she disappears from my arms. I look around and Nya was not in sight, I was in the Birchwood Forest. It was snowing and I hugged myself. 'How was I not cold before?'_

_Around me, my sight began to fade. Trees in the distance turned to blackness. Until my eyes were forced shout and the cold was gone. I could help but feel relaxed. _

I opened my eyes and noticed it was brighter. It was a dream. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with a yawn. I smiled slightly and stood up. I looked towards Zane bed, empty. 'Dang it..its Cole's turn to cook breakfast. That is why I smell something dead.' I stretched and walked to my door. I slide it open and saw scratch marks on the floor and gasped.

"Cole..." then remembered hear a crash sound last night. Zane.. "Cole!" I heard a metal chop sticks be set down and footstep come close.

"What is it bed head?" Cole exclaimed, I said nothing and continued looking down. I heard a gasp from him and I know he saw what I saw. "Is Zane awake? Maybe he can scan these scratches."

My heart stopped for a few seconds. "H-he isn't in the kitchen w-with you?" I looked up at him and he shook his head. A harsh breath escaped my mouth.

"Start looking! Now!" Cole ordered and I ran down the hall way. "Kai! Sensei! Wake up! Hurry!" I heard Cole shout. I ran to the deck and ran to the tip of the ship.

"Zane!" I felt tears in my eyes "No..no I am ninja. I don't cry.." I forced the tears away and looked in the distances. 'The crash sound..those marks..what does it mean?' I sat down and kept staring at the sunrise. I wanted to continue looking for Zane but something felt wrong and a little black dot wobbled in the sky. I stared closely almost falling over the edge of the ship. A bird..no. Zane Falcon!

I stood up straight and held out my arms ready to catch it. It was damaged I could tell by the way it was flying. The falcon was closer but looked like it was going to fail at reaching me. "Come on! You can do it!" I gave it a smile of encouragement, but it was hard to do knowing Zane is gone. The falcon flapped its wings faster and crashed into me. I stood up holding the falcon in my arms. "You did good bud." I pet the falcon and looked at its damages.

The falcon's eyes began to flash with a voice saying '_Incoming message. Incoming message. Incoming message._' I ran in the kitchen and set the falcon on the kitchen table. The other ran in hearing the same voice repeating '_Incoming_ _message_'.

"Is that Zane's falcon?" I hear Kai ask and I nodded slowly still upset.

"It is in very bad condition. No telling what condition Zane is in." I shut off the voice coming from the falcon. "Last night I heard a crash sound and ignored it. I could have helped Zane with what ever it was. It's all my fault."

"It is not your fault Jay. It-" Cole was cut off by the falcon pop up a hologram and it began the '_Incoming message_'.

* * *

><p><span>Falcon's Message<span>

Pythor showed up at the front of the hologram with a grin on his face. The ninja gasped and Jay clenched his teeth.

_"Why hello fellow ninja! Oh! It seems your Ice Ninja is missing! To bad! Oh I got! What if I take one step to the right!" Pythor said in a mocking tone and took a step to the right revealing the Ice Ninja tied to a metal sheet with chains. His mouth covered with a cloth and his head hanging down with weakness. _

The ninja furious with Pythor's actions. Jay made fists and continued to look at the hologram.

_"Look I found him!" Pythor couldn't help but laugh._

_Pythor grabbed Zane's chin and forced him to look at the falcon with a chain sound heard when he was moved. Zane was weak and had his eyes half closed. Zane had a scratch mark across his chest where his switches and buttons are._

_"Do you have anything to say to your fellow ninja, Nindroid?" Pythor pulled the cloth down from covering his mouth. Pythor looked at Zane for a few second then to the falcon._

_"D-don't come f-for me...It's a tra-" Pythor hits Zane on the head with a metal rod making a dent in him. Zane drops his head and the chains jingle a bit._

"Zane!" We all shout as Pythor tosses the rod away in the message.

_"Well. Poor Ice Ninja is really tired ain't he? All look he was still in his pajamas! Prefect! Well that is all for today folks! See you...never!" Pythor laughed evilly and stops after a while. "Turn that thing off and send it to the ninja. Take the Ice Ninja back for his 'check up'."_ The falcon shuts off after the message.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I worked pretty hard on this first chapter and I hoped you liked it! I will continue writing chapters for this don't fear. I am also working on a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fan fiction 'The Cursed Coin'. Please go check it out. Review please I want to know what you think! Thank you so much!<strong>


	2. Whose Fault

Chapter 2

Jay's P.O.V.

When the halo gram went away my head drop and I felt tears in my eyes. I hold them back and clenched my teeth and made fists. _'Serpentines. Pythor to be exact. I hate their guts. All of them. They well pay for taking my brother.' _

It was silent. Silence took over us all. I didn't realize a tear go down my face and I wiped it away. I look up like I was never crying. Kai looked red. More than his ninja suit. I look to Cole he was calm and looked like he was thinking. Thinking of a plan. Nya was crying and nudged her head under her big brother head. His looked worried now and his face wasn't red. Then a voice was heard.

"Sup guys I..*Lloyd sees everyone's sad impression*...came to visit. Don't tell me I can figure this out." No one seemed to want to talk anyway. It was quiet again and Lloyd seemed to be the only one moving around the room. He stopped was a surprized look on his face and then he mouthed numbers. He was counting, next Lloyd looked to the table in front of my and saw the wrecked falcon. "Oh no."

I stand up with confidence and put a serious face "Guys we can't just stand here. We need to get Zane back. But how?" I mumbled the last part and Nya's crying stopped. Cole seemed to keep thinking and Kai stand tall with confidence too. "Cole?"

Cole looked up in my eyes. "What's the plan?" Kai asked and Cole smiled a little. Cole stood and slide a whiteboard. Cole grabbed a marker and began to draw and write things down. Turn to the others who seemed to stare in awe. I watch Nya put up a chair and Sensi Wu silently sip his tea. I look back a Cole and the board more than half full. Cole stops and turns to us blocking some of the board with his torso.

"I call it. *steps out of the way* Operation save Zane." Cole pointed at the first step of the plan. "First, we find out where the Serpentine's hide out is. Jay, your going to try to fix Zane's falcon and hack it to find out where it has been in the last 24 hours. You can do that, right Jay?" Cole asked and I thought for a moment.

"I can do it, but it will be difficult to fix the falcon. It is damage pretty bad." I pointed out and picked up the falcon and began to look at it. I lifted a wing and stared at it. "Ok I'll try my best." I walk off and step into my room. I didn't care for the rest of the plan, I wanted Zane back and I couldn't waste time. The other can tell me later. The sooner I was done the closer I was to Zane.

_'I am sorry Zane. It's all me fault'_


	3. The Ruin And The Fix

Chapter 3

Zane's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes with weakness. My six sense was not working and a notice my chest panel was open and switch with wires were damaged. I look up to see Pythor sitting in a chair in front of me. I was anger with him. He takes me from my family then pushes my button, literally! I don't know what he wants with me but he is not going to get anything from me.

"Hello pathetic little robot!" Pythor hissed. I tried to speak but my mouth was covered with a cloth. I gave him a I-hate-you look. Pythor smiled in pressure and turned to a soldier that I didn't notice until now. Every slight move I made a chain around me would jiggle. I turn to the soldier. "Begin step one."

I didn't like the sound of that and I struggled against the chains. The soldier closed my chest panel forcefully and a fees more soldiers came in. They all grabbed a part of the metal sheet I was tied to and rolled it away meaning there was wheels at the bottom. Pythor followed not far behind. It was pinch black from that point. I couldn't activate my night vision. I stopped rolling and I hear the soldiers leave. Pythor and I were alone. I and I couldn't show Pythor weakness. I light turned on and I could finally see Pythor, but I wish I didn't.

* * *

><p><span>Jay's P.O.V.<span>

I finished the falcons wings, head and feet. I was having a bit of trouble with the chest's gears and other things. I could fix it but it will take time, which I couldn't spare. Lloyd brought me breakfast and lunch today, but I took a few nibbles of the food and quickly returned to my work.

I stared at the gears and had an idea. _'Reverse the_ gears_ than snap that to place. Face that the other way and connect the two.'_ I did just that and flipped a switch. The falcons eyes turned on and the bird stood up now. I smiled, _'We are closer to Zane.'_

I watched the falcon and had footsteps come in the room. I turned to see Lloyd bringing in food. I smiles at him and Lloyd smiles back. He put the food next to me.

"Good work Jay." I heard Lloyd say. I rubbed my eyes.

"Thanks." I rest me head on the table and the falcon curls up next to me. I start to fall asleep. I felt like I had a lot to do but I let the sleepiness take over me. I felt Lloyd rub my back.

"Good work." I heard Lloyd say before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reads! I a sorry if I posted late. I was busy and came home half asleep. I am tired and almost didn't post today. I thought about what you guys and thought I couldn't leave you on a cliffhanger forever. So, Ta Da! I hoped your not upset with the short chapter. It was that or nothing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!<strong>


	4. The Shut Off

Chapter 4

Zane's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I wish I didn't see what I saw. But it was too late. When the light turned on I saw a table full of tools. Mechanical tools. I gulped hard and Pythor stood next to the table.

"My! What I surprise!" Pythor said sarcastically, I was never scared of an enemy like this before. I was trying not to show a weakness. Pythor's smile was like an image in my head that wouldn't go away. I needed the ninja, but I wish they saw my message in time, not to came for me. Knowing the ninja they would do anything for me to be safe. Pythor grabbed something small from the table I couldn't see it in time to know what on earth he grabbed. The small object was in his scaly hand and Pythor slithered to me. I growl as he was a feet away. "Stop it! You pathetic Nindroid!"

I stopped, scared what he'd do if I didn't stop. I stared at Pythor as he unfolded his hand. He was holding a device I was unfamiliar to. That scared me even more. Pythor undid the chains around my body. Was he letting me go? No. Underneath was thick leather straps holding my hands down. If I did have the chance to run I'd be to weak anyway.

Pythor opened my chest panel and punched his hand deep in my chest, through wires and gears. I closed my eyes in pain a screamed under the cloth. I opened my eyes, his hand was still in my chest and I felt him open his hand. He punched me with the hand that had the strange device. I felt Pythor stick the device deep in my cords. It hurt me, It was like some one was stabbing me repeatedly. I closed my eyes and screamed under the cloth, I am pretty sure only Pythor could hear me. I couldn't breath anymore. I couldn't scream, my head dropped and the aching pain stayed.

I heard and thick metal door open. I couldn't move to see what or who it was. "I will do my besssst to dissposss of him." I immediately knew that voice. Scales.

"No. I think we should keep him as bait for the other ninjas." Pythor argued. My heart sunk and the thought ran through my head, _'Its not me they are after'_. I listened to them speak to each other and was thinking of a plan to contact my brothers.

"Good thinking, massster." Scales replied.

"You are not the brightest Scales. Take he to cell 3. Let the ninja find him. Our plan let them come." I heard Pythors snakes soldiers come in and felt the rolling away movement.

I was rolled to a cell as I was rolled I felt my chest panel be closed and bulleted shut. I stopped and I opened my eyes. Darkness again. I felt myself be undone by my wrists and ankles. I fell forward and felt scaly hands catch me. I was held up by two snakes, I counted the two pairs of hands. I opened my eyes and made fists. I was not bait for anyone. I punch one of the snake's jaw that was holding me up. I turned around and punched other holding me in the chest and he flew a few feet.

I ran for the door, but I was to weak and I hit the wall. I feel backwards and had my eyes opened. I saw the snake soldiers above me.

"To think, I wasn't going to chain you to the wall." I moaned as I heard the mocking tone. The chains hurt against my robotic skin. I was dragged to the other end of the room and both of my wrists were chained to the wall. I was put in a sitting position. I had my head hang down and had my chin touch my chest. My attention was draw the door that was slammed shut. I was in pain and alone. Worst way to be shut off.

* * *

><p><span>Jay's P.O.V.<span>

I wake up about an hour later from my nap. I felt refreshed, it was the good news. The bad news is I wasted time. I sat up and looked at the falcon asleep. I stroke its feathers and it stands up staring at me.

"Its ok. I didn't mean to startle you." I assure the falcon and look in the its eyes. I open the falcon's chest panel and the falcon steps back. I give a small smile. "I just want to find Zane." That was all I said. I didn't want to sy more so I didn't cry.

The falcon walked forward and I looked in its tiny chest, I fixed it well. It looked brand new. I look at a few wires and switch them around. I stick my finger in the cest and push a button. A halo gram map showed up and I began to draw it on a sheet of paper.

A few minutes later I finished drawing the map and where it has been last. I push the button in the falcon again and the halo gram disappears. I switch the wires back and the falcon. Flies up on my shoulder. I grab the paper and look where the falcon has been last. I walk out of the room and see the others still in the kitchen with the whiteboard still filled with the same plan. I stood at the door way.

Nya was asleep with her head resting on the table. The others were going over the plan again and again. Lloyd turned to me and run up looking in my eyes full of worry. Cole stops talking and they give me the spot light.

"I did you find Zane?" I give his a smile.

"Yes." Lloyd hugged me quickly and pushed me into the room.

"Where is Zane located?" Sensei asked, I frowned.

"In the middle of a forest." I said as I flip the map around so they all can see.

* * *

><p><strong>I try to left the chapter at a good stop, hopefully I did ok. I think it is amazing that people like my fan fiction. I would love for you guys to review and guess what will happen next. Thank you so much. Peace!<strong>

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	5. Not Completely Gone

Chapter 5

Zane's P.O.V.

I woke up in the cell. I thought it was a really bad dream but nothing could be compared to this experience. I thought of ways to escape or contact my brothers or Sensei. The best I got was my falcon. I could control it to give a message. It was worth a try. I knew I couldn't get my chest to open from the bolts holding it down so I had an idea it send electric shocks to switch to my falcon. It just might work.

I closes my eyes and focus. I send a surge of electric through my body and feel it gather in my chest. _'Switch to falcon. I need my falcon more than ever.'_ I felt the energy in one place and my vision began to flash from my present place to falcon. _'Falcon' _was the last word I thought of before the switch was complete.

* * *

><p><span>Zane in Falcon<span>

I was the falcon. I look around to see I am sitting on blue clothed shoulder, Jay's shoulder. I let out a screech of excitement and the ninja stare at me. I fly up in the air which wasn't easy. I was sloppy.

"What is with Zane's falcon?" Kai asked and I watch Jay shrug. He holds out his arm wanting me to land on his arm. I swung down and landed on his arm. I looked at me to find an damages to the falcon. He notices the falcon's eyes were a different color from my eyes.

"It's not the falcon. Its Zane." Jay says and looks towards the others. Jay smiles and looks back at me. "If your Zane, nod your head."

I try my best to nod my head, I manage to and Jay gasps.

"Zane are you ok? Like in your body." Cole asks me. I couldn't lie. I froze for a second and shook my head. Jay stopped smiling and showed me the map. I tilted my head a bit looking at it. I flapped the falcons wings but don't fly anywhere just I sigh I know where that is. I stop and Jay places me on the table. I see Sensei and bow best I can.

"That is so Zane." I hear Kai say. I look back at my brothers. Cole kneels down in front of me.

"Don't worry buddy we are going to get you back." I screech and shake my head no. Cole and the others look confused. My falcon vision began to flash back to the cell. Someone was disturbing my body. Me in the falcon collapse and Jay picks me up. I hear him faintly say.

"He can't stay." I nod and Jay gives a sad smile. "We promise we will not stop until your safe. I am sorry...Its...all...fault..." I shake my head before disappear from them.

* * *

><p><span>Zane's P.O.V. (In his body)<span>

I open my eyes and see the gross stone floor. I see a shadow on the floor and feet kick my legs. I look up and moan. A snake soldier stood before me. I growl under the cloth still on my face and the snake soldier smacks my head. I stare at the soldier not showing weakness. The snake soldier looks the door and a shadows shows. Scales.

"Begins test one." The soldier says and Scales was holding a remote in his hands. I was scared to think of the possibilities that it could do. I narrow my eyes and a button was pressed. I begin to feel an electric surge through my body. I hold in the pain under the cloth and I closes my eyes. "Begin test two" I hear the soldier say.

The surge becomes stronger and I hold the screams. "Test three." The soldier says and I close my eyes tighter to feel bolts of electricity surround my body. I scream under the cloth and I was guessing that is what they were waiting from. Weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I have upsetting news. This chapter was way longer but suddenly my laptop bugged out and deleted the flipping thing! I typed for three hours and it was deleted, I typed as much as I could. It is late where I am so I can't continue to revive the chapter. I tried and I promise Chapter 6 will be longer. Please review, I love reviews! Please follow too.<strong>

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	6. A Plan Is A Plan

Chapter 6

Kai's P.O.V.

I was upset for the poor guy, Jay. he watched as a falcon went limp in his arms. I was shocked myself, I didn't know what to say that was comforting to help Jay out. Jay just lost something deep inside his heart his brother, his best friend to the serpentine and Zane said he was hurt and we saw it on the message this morning. I walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It will be okay Jay. We'll find him. We know where he is, in the forest." I tried to say with a smile breaking the silence. I saw Cole smile back.

"Kai is right. We need to find Zane, we need the team back." Jay looked up from the falcon and stared in my eyes. His eyes were full of hope.

"Then what are we standing here for we have to get Zane!" Jay exclaimed.

"I have an idea since we know Zane is badly in damage, we should have the mechanical stuff ready for when we get back?" I said without hesitating. Jay ran to his room and rolled out a cart full of mechanical stuff.

"My room is too small for a place to fix Zane." I raise eyebrow still with smile on my face.

" Hey genius you still don't know plans. You have been working on that falcon all day. And I might say you did a really good job." I said trying not to laugh. Jay smiled and sat down.

"Fill me in on the plan I don't have all day." Jay said playfully.

"Jay its night-time you really have worked on that falcon all day." Cole was keeping a stray face and Jay frowned.

"Wow. I lost track of time." Jay said and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone was staring at me like I am crazy. My laugher dies down.

"Sorry." I said with some laugher still in my tone. I picked up the sleeping Nya and walked to my room. I set her on my bed and quickly walk back to the kitchen where Cole was already telling him about the plan. I sat next _to_ Sensei Wu and watched knowing the plan start to finish. But a part of the plan I could tell he was unsure about.

_'We just may get Zane back tonight.'_

* * *

><p><span>Zane's P.O.V.<span>

I was still chained with my arms above my head. I looked down at the mossy stone and dirt floor. I lost track of time. If I was here for an hour, a day, a week. I remembered what a brothers said and it made me feel safer. I closed my eyes and mediated trying to forget I am even here. I fall into a deep mediation and felt my spirit fall from his body. I spirit falls through the chains and I lye on the floor. I groan as I stand up. In the spiritual state it was colder and quieter. I look at my body limo and weak looking. I study my injuries. In the spiritual world you have no injures and pain. I felt happier and safer this way. My body limp and weak barely breathing made me look dead.

I walk through the heavy iron door and scan the area look I was escaping, but remembered I am invisible to the serpentines and I am a spirit at the moment. I walked down the hallways and looked at each button or control panel I passed. The thought of getting back to my body never crossed my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai peoples! Again sorry if you think these are short chapters. Just through the internet slap me across the face in you don't like the short chapters. It is just that I have big chapters coming o<strong>**ut and I need so dramatic effect. Along with time. But thank you so much for reading and reading my stories it makes me smiles everyday. Love ya'll!**

_**~Leonardo**__**TheLeader**_

**P.S.- Just for you guys I made a MovieStarPlanet account, if want to friend my going ahead and the can chat and play games. I don't normally play games like this but I did for you guys. My name is LeonardoTheLeader123.**


	7. Lightning Fists

Chapter 7

Cole's P.O.V.

I had everything ready in my plan except the escape. I was going to sacrifice anything for ane back. Even my life if I had to. I smiled as I watched my brothers get ready to get Zane. But I couldn't help but notice that Kai and Jay were yawning a lot. I shook my head and thought.

"Guys. I think we should get some sleep before we get Zane. Last thing we need is ninja sleep on the job." I say as everyone turns to me. Jay looked mad and Kai looked like he understood. It was like they switched personalities.

"Are you kidding?!" Jay started off, "Zane doesn't have all night. COLE! ZANE NEEDS US, NOW!" Jay made fists and breathed heavily. I saw little sparks of lightning appear from his hand, I have never seen that happen before. He obviously didn't agree will me.

"Jay..chill. You are going to hurt someone." Kai said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Jay, you must listen to your brothers." Sensei Wu said.

Jay's expression changed from angry to wonder. He held his fist in front of him and stared at the lightning sparks. He opened his fist and it disappeared. Jay turned to Sensei Wu.

"Sensei, what was that?" Jay asked.

"A new power discovered. You are never angry causing a power to stay with in angry. When you are angry you cause lightning fists." Sensei Wu said with a nod. Jay stared his hand and still had the other hand in a sparking fist. He held his fist up and stared at it. He then walked out of the room and on the deck.

"I think I know how to use it." I heard Jay say as we follow. He stood at the railing and still held a fist. He pulled it back and punch the air. I big bolt of lightning shot from his fist. When it stop he stared at his fist again.

"Awesome Jay!" I shouted and he turned to me.

"I am still mad at you." Jay said with a smile on his face.

"Hey if it wasn't for my help you wouldn't know about that." I joked.

"So what was it that you were saying about rest?" Jay said with his hands on his hips. I smiled and nod at him. He knew what to do. He rolled his eyes and walked pasted me to his room. The door was closed quietly.

"Great job. I wouldn't have done that any better." Kai said and he walked to his room and closed the door. I think he is acting that way because he wants Zane back. I will go to sleep, wake in a few hours to wake the other and things will be ok. Sort of.

* * *

><p><span>Zane's P.O.V.<span>

I walked to the end of the long hall way. I was curious what was behind the door at the end so I stepped throw it. I saw two computer screen lighting the room and the metal sheet I was strapped to early. The chains were scattered on the floor and my artificial blood was on the chains and floor. I cringed at the sight. I walked the desk and looked at the papers, I couldn't pick them up so I bent over the table and read.

_'Zane Structure, Control Panel Chest with 7 switches and 4 buttons'_

I gasped, why would they have this information? Then I heard the door open and Pythor walked.

"You!" I froze in place, did he see me? I snake soldier came from the shadows.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said and I sighed. They did know I was in the spiritual world, good.

"Check on the prisoner. I want him barely alive when the ninja take him back.' Pythor said as I gasped, the soldier nodded and walked off. Pythor walked right towards me and I held my breath. He was an inch from my face and his arm went through my chest which made me let the air out from my cheeks. He pulled the papers through my chest and he stared at them. Pythor had a wicked smile crawl up his face. I gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if you think it is short. I have a big chapter coming up soon and it may take two days to write. I love to read reviews and please follow!<strong>

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	8. Bright Flashes

Chapter 8

Cole's P.O.V.

I woke slowly to the sound of rushing wind, I sat up and yawned. Prefect time to wake the others. I stood and walked to the halls. It was silent but not for long.

"Wake up everyone! Time to get up!" I walk to the deck and look down realizing I slept in my ninja suit. I was pretty sure the others did too. I run my fingers through my hair to stick it back in place. I turned and watched Jay and Kai walk out of separate rooms. I smiled and saw they were in their ninja suits too. We were all well rested and I wanted to get Zane back before the sun rose. That is what the goal was.

"Everyone knows the plan right?" I wanted to check and saw Nya come out of Kai's room. They nodded and Nya gave a thumbs up walking to us. "Ok, the machines are ready? And Nya your samurai suit is powered up?"

"Yes and Yes." Nya answered with her sweet voice. I smiled and Sensei Wu walked in. I gave a bow and so did the others. Sensei Wu stood next to me and held a cup of tea.

"I wish the best of luck." Sensei encouraging us on. Jay and Kai stood close to the rail ready to leave, I began to walk with them but a voice stopped.

"Wait! Wait! I am here!" I turn and see Llyod run down the hall way, wearing his green ninja suit.

"Ready Llyod?" I asked and I nodded. We all stood at the railing now ready to jump on the land a few feet down to the land. I turn back to Sensei Wu. "We will return with Zane."

I jump back and the other join me. I stood on the dew grass and looked up at the bounty. I smiled and ran to the shadows, the others copy my move.

"Jay the map?" Kai asked quietly as the bounty drifts off. I watch Jay pull the map from his ninja suit and unfold it. Jay turns the map up-side down. I see Jay point his finger to his right.

"East." Jay whispered and we began to walk in the shadows east. We sneak in he woods for half an hour now still going east.

"Now we go north-east for a while." Jay said breaking the silence. We did as he said and began to walk north-east. I noticed every so often Kai gave me a look of concern and angry. Did he know the flaws to my plan? I shrugged the thought of and continued on.

Moments later I see Kai giving me that look again and I sigh.

"Why are you giving me those looks Kai." I couldn't let it pass me anymore.

"I know exactly why! I-" Jay put a hand over Kai mouth then Jay hushed us and pointed up ahead to a base. The map was correct! I turn back to the other and see Kai's was uncovered.

"There is no reason to be mad Kai." I whispered and looked back to Jay. He was nodded has a sign he was ready. I look up and down area around the base.

"Only two soldiers? This is going to be easier than I thought." I heard Lloyd said and at first thought it was Kai.

"Ok first we sneak in using the shadows. We don't want them to know we're here, yet." I said and pull my mask over my head. The other do the same. I run in silence to another tree. I climb up it and see Jay on the other side of the two soldiers. I see him nodded and I nod back. I shake a branch of the tree to get the soldiers to look my direction. I see Llyod and Kai sneak up behind the two soldier. They cover both of their mouth and I jump from the tree. Jay and I tie up the two and put rope in their mouth to keep them quiet. I high-five Jay and we line up at the door, ready to run in.

* * *

><p><span>Zane's P.O.V.<span>

I watched Pythor drop the paper and look up almost like he was staring in my eyes.

_"Good thing I am in the spiritual world." _My voice sounded faint and mystical. Pythor squinted his eyes and I back up as he stepped closer.

"How are you here?" Pythor hissed under his breath but I heard. I lifted my hand and looked at it. It shimmered a light blue meaning he could see me. When your spiritual self shimmer it means your body was being disturbed. I felt my heart felt of flames and I put my hands on my chest. "You wouldn't be safe for long."

Pythor slithered out the door head to my cell. I kept my right hand over my chest and ran through the door. I ran in the direction of my cell. I had to get to my body before he did. My spirit had to slip into my body to return to my true form. I didn't see Pythor any where which made me worried. I ran to my cell and saw the door wide opened. My chest felt worse then and I continued down the hall way.

I caught a glimpse of Pythor's tail slither around the corner. I ran after him and saw three soldiers around Pythor. Pythor was opening a heavily guarded door and I gasped to see he was holding my body too. I tried to reach for my body, I looked dead but I was breathing slowly and weakly. Suddenly the door flung open before I could reach my body and Pythor slithered away.

I ran through the soldiers and followed Pythor. If he could stay still for a minute I could reach my body. Pythor through my body into a tube and close the door tight. I went to phase through it but slammed into the glass. I turned to Pythor who was laughing and flipping switches on a control panel. I saw a bright light come from the tube my body was in. I turned to my body, it was being shocked by a bright ray. I felt the shock and I feel to my knees.

Look up and see Pythor still laughing. Angry runs through my veins and I stand up. The shocking feeling rages up and down my body. I run to the tub and focus on how to get in. I put my hands on the glass and close my eyes. _'I need to get through to my body. Help. I need to get my body.'_ The same pleading repeated in my head. I felt my hands go in the glass and my body fall in the glass.

I open my eyes and see my body. I lie in my body and close my eyes. A shock goes through my body. I was safe in my body again but now my conseness drifts away.

* * *

><p><span>Llyod's P.O.V.<span>

I waked Cole open the door slowly and I tilted my head. _'Two soldiers guarding? The door unlocked? Where are all the other soldiers at?'_ I felt so what dizzy from all the thought then was snapped into reality. Jay was actually shaking me, that is what made me dizzy than.

"Ahhh..I am back now.." I said and I was real dizzy now. Jay wasn't not shaking me that much. Jay stopped and I held my head until the spinning stopped. "I was wondering was that door unlocked?"

I saw Cole nod and we walked into a long hall way. We scoot along the edge of the wall in the shadows. I watch Cole sign us to stop and he turns to us.

"There is no one here. Jay are you sure this is the right place?" Cole asked and Jay nodded. Suddenly a bright light flashed down the hall way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! A Long Chapter! Yay! And the next will be long too! I want to know if you like the small-ish chapters every two days or a long-ish every three or four days. Please review! I love reviews! Peace!<strong>

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	9. Conditions

Chapter 9

Kai's P.O.V.

When I saw the bright light flash down the hall I knew this was the right place. Zane was here. But when I saw the bright light I heard no screams which concerned me. I knew Cole had something in his plan he was unsure about so I kept an eye on him. We walked down the hall way where the flash came from and found two soldiers guarding a heavily guarded door. I pulled out my sword quickly and placed it against both of their throats.

"If I were you I would still silent." I whispered and the soldiers stood stiff. I didn't see them move a muscle. I slowly remove the blade and look at both of them. "I think their fake."

Jay started to laugh, "Y-you threatened dummies!" Jay was laughing so hard he could keep his eyes open. I made fists, I didn't like to be laughed at.

"It was my reflexes! I needed to be ready any moment!" I growled and Jay continued to laugh. Cole face palmed at Jay's actions.

"Jay, Kai is right. As a ninja you must be alert all the time." Cole said and Jay's laughing died down.

"Sorry." Jay said and we pushed the fake soldiers out of the way. Lloyd stared in awe at the door.

"That is a heavily guarded door..I wonder what they keep behind it." Lloyd said placing a hand on the metal, we knew he was upset. Zane had to be behind that door.

Another bright flash came from the crash under the door. I saw a control panel to my left and studied it. It had to open the door. I step closer to the panel and press it, the touch screen lite up and numbers one through nine showed up. I turned my head and saw the other watching me. I looked back at the control panel and looked for smudges on the numbers. The four numbers that had the most finger prints was zero, two, four, and six. I place my finger on the four and it entered in.

"If you get it wrong I am pretty sure it would set the alarms off." Cole said and I continued to look at the control panel.

"And what? The dummies guards are going to stare at us to death?" I mocked.

"The guards outside were real and I am sure they weren't the only real soldiers." Cole said and I shrugged it off.

I put my finger on the two and it entered. I was sure I was getting it right. I put finger on the zero and I knew six was next. I heard footsteps sound and looked to the ninja behind me. They had a worried look on their face.

"What?" I asked and Lloyd put a hand over my mouth. The guys really need to stop putting their hand over my mouth, it is becoming a habit. Jay lended in close to me.

"Soldiers.." Jay whispered and I nodded under Lloyd's hand. He removed his hand and I looked to the control panel then back to the others. I pointed to the control panel and shrugged. Cole nodded and I turned to the control panel. I was about to push a button on the panel but one of the guys bumped into me and I accidentally push the three button. I turned around to the guys behind and see fingers pointing at Lloyd. Alarms began to sound, like Cole warned me. I looked to our leader.

"Run we will come back to the door when the soldiers pass." Cole said and we began to run down the hall way. Jay found an opened door and we ran in. I was terrified by this room. It was a cell and there was blood on the floor and walls. I watched Cole slowly walk to the blood and touch that. He turned to us and gulped. "Fresh.."

I looked at the door to make sure no soldiers were there. I looked back at Cole.

"We still don't know if it is Zane's blood." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Zane or not. Someone was hurt from the Serpentine's. Plus the blood is cold but wet. It has to be Zane's." Cole said and I rolled my eyes. We heard the footsteps again and we hid in the corners of the room. They passed and we walked out slowly. No soldiers in sight and I ran down to the metal door. I type in the code quickly. The others came just as I finished. The door opened and a blinding light shun. We covered our eyes and screamed from the blinding light. The door closed a minute later and I went to my knees and kept rubbing my watery eyes.

"W-where is Cole?" I heard Jay ask and I looked up only seeing Lloyd and Jay. Lloyd was also on his knees and Jay was leaning on the wall. I looked around and saw Jay and Lloyd have red eyes. Mine were probably red as well.

"I don't know." I said and sighed. This wasn't going to go to good.

* * *

><p><span>Cole's P.O.V.<span>

Right when the bright light shun and covered my eyes as th others did. The light gave me an intent headache. I ran straight forward and into the room. I heard the door close and I open my eyes slowly. The strong light was gone and I saw Pythor staring at me. I stand tall and growl a bit. I hold up my fists ready for attack.

"Where is Zane?!" I shouted and Pythor began to laugh.

"You haven't seen him yet? Why not try looking again." Pythor hissed and I lower my fists. I looked to my right and saw a tube with a limp body in it, Zane. I gasp and run to the tube. I see his terrible condition and placed my hands on the glass. His chest plate was dented and bolted shut. Zane's had a dent in his head and blood covered his body. He looked so weak. I turned to Pythor.

"Why would you do this to him?!" I shouted and made fists again.

"Because I have nothing! You ninja have glory, fame, _power_. While a have nothing! You pathetic ninja ruin my plan no more!" The way Pythor said that made me shiver.

"You have nothing because you choose to have nothing! If you weren't a bad influece you would have respect and that is something!" I shouted in defeats and Pythor made an angry face.

"I have nothing because you take everything I have! I want to rule Ninjago City but you and your tag alongs take my chance." Pythor was annoyed not doubt and I stood up.

"Pythor, take what you want will not get you any where in life. If you were good you would be rewarded but I don't see that happening for you." I ran up to the control panel Pythor stood near. I jumped and kicked Pythor in the chest sending him flying to the wall. My eyes scan the control panel and I press two buttons, opening the tube Zane is in and th metal door.

"Your not getting away that easy." I heard Pythor grumble and I ran to the tube. I put Zane's limp body and ran to the door. The others stood in terror of the sight. I handed Zane to Kai.

"Nya should be waiting outside, lets go!" I said and as we began to run I had a feeling it was just the five of us. I stop, "Guys wait."

"Come on Cole we got to go!" Kai said and I felt two hands wrap around my throat choking me. I put my hands on the other pair of hands and try to pry them off. "Cole? What are you doing?"

"Someone is choking him!" Lloyd shouted and my headache grew worse. I watched Jay run to me but be flung away. Who ever is choking my is invisible and the only person I know that can do that is...Pythor. I began to feel light-headed, Pythor had a tight grip on me. I can't remove the hands and fell into darkness.

"Nooo!...", was the last cries I heard as I saw Lloyd run to me. My eyes closed and my head dropped. I failed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Long chapter! Yay! I worked hard so I really hope you enjoy. I love to write for you guys but I may be a few days behind because of school. Sorry about that but I am trying my hardest here. I would love to read your reviews! Please please review! I love you all! Peace.<strong>

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	10. Battle For Freedom

Chapter 10

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I watched as the invisible Pythor dropped Cole and the room was still. No movement was made like everything froze. I made the first move and slowly pick up Cole body. I held in the tears and I didn't Pythor to see me this way. I saw Cole chest rise and fall roughly. I turned to the others and saw their faces were of fear and concern.

"He's ok." I whispered and I watched Kai get a better grip on Zane.

"We can't stay forever. We have to go. Jay you carry Cole." Kai now sounded like Cole but no one debated. I let Jay take Cole from my hands and I stood. The deafening alarms sounded again. I was the only one to cover my ears, it made me feel weak being the only one to cover my ears. So I ran ahead uncovering my ears and opened the door we came from. Kai and Jay run through the door and I follow. We all froze in place when we saw the many soldiers circle around us. "Cole was right." I heard Kai mumble.

"What do we do? We can't let them hurt Cole or Zane anymore. Do we flee?" Jay asked Kai, I stand behind them and watched Kai give Jay a face of worry and hope.

"Cole said Nya should be outside ready for us. We fight until she appears." I noticed the circle of soldiers became tight. Kai set Zane on the floor and Jay did the same with Cole.

"Man Cole is heavy." Jay said pulling out his nunchucks and Kai his sword. I would stand guard of the others. I watched Jay and Kai running off at the same time to battle enemies. I sat between Zane and Cole. I muted the battle out and stared at Zane. He had bolts holding down his chest plate, they did something in his chest and Pythor doesn't want us to get to it.

I completely forgot about the fight going on until Jay shouted my name. My head shot up and an axe hung above my head about to be swung. I used my golden power to knock the soldier away. I watch for a bit to see if Jay or Kai made progress and found it was just getting worse. I stood up about to help them but quickly something wrapped around my wrists and something covered my mouth to warn the other.

My hands tied behind my back making my golden power only strike me, if used, so I had no chance. I watched the soldier circle around Kai and Jay out of my sight. Three soldiers were holding me from running. I began to shake my body to get the soldiers lose but two more came and held me in place. One of the soldiers kicked the back of my knees causing my to fall to my knees. I drop my head and think when Nya would come.

I lift my head and see Jay being pushed closer to me with his hands tight too. I look where Kai is and still see and big crowd. I watched the group break down and see Kai struggling to get free from about eight soldiers. We were put in a triangle for us three to stare at each other. I watched as Kai and Jay were kicked in the back of the knees. Cloth were tied tight around their mouths and I stared in Jay's eyes.

Jay looked angry, he is never angry. I give him a worried look and look toward Kai he was staring at Jay too. Suddenly I hear slow clapping, sarcastic clapping. I turn to the source to see Pythor.

"Well look how bravo and heroic you three are. Entertaining." Pythor hissed. I growled him as he slithered close to me. "Shut the boy up."

I regretted the growl right when he said that. Right than I felt a blade touch my throat lightly. I felt like I was going to whimper but I held it in fearing the results of it. I stared at the purple snake who went to my brothers. He looked at each of us like we were hiding something. Kai began to struggle wanting to get free and Pythor shot his head to Kai. Kai began to try to said things under the cloth, I couldn't make sense of it.

"Why struggle? You already fear you lost." Pythor hissed at Kai and I wanted to scream went Kai stopped and dropped his head in defeat. Now I fear we lost.

Pythor turned to me and a shiver when down my spine. He slithered to me slowly.

"You look like you still have hope." Pythor said pulling down the bound around my mouth, "Do you have hope?"

"A n-ninja never losses hope.." I said a bit unsteady from the blade on my throat, not cutting me.

Pythor gave a wicked smile, "Boys change his mind." I gulped and the blade dropped from my throat.

"Help!" I managed to scream before the cloth was placed over my mouth again. I was being dragged away to the building we had just escaped. I fought for my freedom. I stared to Kai, his head was still draped down. My eyes trailed to Jay and I noticed his eyes were a bright blue instead of black. Time felt like it slowed down as I stared in his eyes. His eyes were contained of angry and peace.

I knew something was about to go down. Small bolts of lightning began to form around Jay and he closed his eyes. I watched the little bolts of lightning go above his head a form a bigger bolt of lightning. The soldiers holding Jay and soldiers around panicked and stepped away. Jay didn't move like he didn't know that they left. The soldiers dragging me stopped and stared at the scene.

A bright light shun and the lightning bolts crashed down behind Jay. Most soldiers screamed and ran when it hit the ground. Jay stood up when the flash was over and raised his head. He opened his eyes, still blue. His hands came from behind his back, he wasn't tied anymore. Jay pulled the cloth off his face. The soldiers didn't move nor did Jay. Jay dropped the cloth on the floor and his eyes still shun a bright blue.

"No one can conceal me." Jay said and the battle began. Soldiers tried to pile on top of him, but failed each time. Jay would strike the soldiers with the lightning bolts just to paralyse them. I smiled under my cloth until I felt the ground move under me. I was being dragged away again. I dug my ankles in the dirt to make it harder for them. I continued to watch the battle as I move slowly to the building.

Jay turned my direction and shoot a soldier dragging me. The remaining soldiers stared terrified by Jay. The soldiers fled and I was left by myself. I slowly stood and walked to Jay careful not to startle him and hurt me. I moaned under the cloth to get his attention, he blasted a few soldiers then turned to me looking like he was ready to strike me. My eyes grew wide and Jay quickly lowered his hands.

He had to act quick before more soldiers came. Jay walked behind me in a fast pace and untied my hands. I brought my hands in front of me and rubbed my wrists. As I did that Jay pulled the cloth off my face and I looked up from my wrists.

"We have to act quick. Get Kai." Jay said quickly and I ran to Kai. I stared at the soldiers and stroke them with my golden power. The soldiers fell to their sides and backs, whining. I ran to Kai, turning my head left and right watching for soldiers. I pulling Kai's cloth off his mouth and he gave a quick smile. He stood up with his hands still bonded. When I looked in Kai's eyes I noticed he was staring behind me. I turned my head and saw Jay striking soldiers down.

"I never seen him this way before." I heard Kai whisper. I turn back to him and his eyes were still focused on Jay's movements. I walked behind Kai and undid the rope. I watched Kai's arms swing down when I finished. Kai got into a fight position as soldiers came to us.

"We can't keep fighting we have to get out of here." I shouted making sure Jay could hear my statement. I watched him nod knocking soldiers down. I watched Kai take down soldiers as well, now was my chance. I ran to Cole's and Zane's bodies and realized Cole head was turning back and forward. I sat Cole up and a sound of a jet came closer. The noise continued to raise its volume. I squinted my eyes shut when a cloud of dirt and wind shot in my eyes.

When the dirt and air gust went away I opened my eyes to see Nya. I quickly lifted Cole up and Jay ran over to me and took over. Kai picked up Zane and I ran to Nya in the samurai suit.

"We need an escape." I said and Nya's suit let out a hand, I jumped on. Jay ran to Nya holding Cole and Nya extended another hand. Kai came along with Zane and sat on Nya's arm. Everyone settle on Nya's suit. The soldiers began to encircle us and Jay shot bolts of lightning at soldiers that came close. The suit rose in the air and we began to fly off. We were out of the nightmare. Or so we thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry for the late update a was working hard in the typing on this chapter. I when was done-ish the unsaved stuff, more than half, my laptop junked out on me and it deleted the unsaved stuff. It was messed up! But this version is best then the first. I hope you enjoy my stories so far. I love love love to read your reviews it always makes my day reading them. Love you all! Peace!<strong>

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	11. Problems

Chapter 11

Cole's P.O.V.

I don't really remember what happened. I felt air flow around me. My head flung left and right. My chest was aching and I struggled to breathe. I started to groan and I went to open my eyes. I saw Kai, Jay and Lloyd staring down at me. I watched them smile and saw the blue sky above. I started to cough trying to breathe. Kai put a hand on my chest and I closed my eyes as the cough stopped.

"What happened?" I asked opening my eyes again. My throat hurt to talk.

"Pythor knocked you out pretty hard. You don't remember?" Kai asked and I had a blink look. My head continued to shake back and forth from what ever was going on. I was dizzy from the movement and closed my eyes. "Does it hurt to talk?"

"Yea..." I answered simply and relaxed slightly. Then I heard another voice.

"We're here." I recognized that voice, Nya. I kept my eyes shut and let myself be lifted by two others Kai and Nya. I opened my eyes slightly and saw we were on the bounty. At my right I saw Lloyd and Jay carry Zane. My two arms were around Nya and Kai and my legs dragged behind us. I was too weak to lift my legs. I closed my eyes again and dropped my head. "Stay with us Cole." Nya whispered.

"Sensei we got Zane! But we have a problem.." I heard Jay say. What happened when I was out? Did Zane get hurt? I don't remember a thing. Then I realized they were talking about me. I was the problem. Apparently I wasn't always hurt or something. I felt Kai and Nya lie me down on the bounty floor and I opened my eyes and saw Zane be placed next to me.

"Cole are you okay?" I heard Lloyd ask. I don't know if I was okay. Seeing Zane's condition then comparing myself to him, I looked like nothing. I turned my head to see everyone there even Sensei Wu.

"I don't know." I whispered because my throat was killing me. "What happened with Zane? Why is my throat sore." I asked whispering still. I watched Sensei Wu and Nya shrug. The others looked that each other.

"Pythor choked you until you passed out." Jay answered and my eyes widened. I don't remember that.

"All I remember was..this morning. Making breakfast, you scream. Wait." I rubbed my head and went to sit up and Kai helped me. "I am starting to remember. Zane was gone. We went to get him, the two soldiers outside. That is all I remember."

"Well after the two soldiers were taken care of we went into the building and found the room Zane was in. A bright light shun in our face but you ignored it and ran in. You did tell us what happened in there." As Kai was filling me in I was remembering it.

"I remember seeing Zane. He was in a tube being shocked. That was the bright light. He was so weak, he looked so lifeless. Pythor attacked me. I took him down. I got Zane out of the tube. I...I remember hearing Pythor mumble that I wasn't getting away that easy. I ran out and found you guys. I don't remember after or the details." I said ignoring the burning in my throat.

"Okay now we know your side of the story." I heard Lloyd say. He sighed then began to fill me in on the rest until the point I woke out. I didn't like being useless during the battle Lloyd told me about. I let my team down.

"I remember now." I whispered from my shame and my throat. I looked at the floor and cuffed my hands over my throat. I wasn't choking myself I moaned as the pain grew worse. I began to cough and held my chest. I hunched forward and felt a hand on my back.

"Is it your throat." Kai asked, I nodded and I noticed I began to shake from coughing. I stopped coughing and Kai helped me stand. "Do you need water?"

I nodded again and Kai helped me walk to the kitchen. He sat me down at the table and I rested my head on it. I closed my eyes and held my chest. Coughing hurt my chest and throat. Then I heard something be placed on the table. I opened my eyes and saw a glass of water. I sat up and grabbed the glass.

"He choked you pretty hard. Every time we ran to help Pythor would kick us in the gut. I feel bad not being able to help you. I was holding Zane." Kai sat at the table and watched me sip the water down.

"Why are you telling me all this? It isn't like you to talk about your feelings." I whispered and Kai looked down at the table.

"Because I never talk about my feeling and I thought you would like to know." Kai sounded honestly different saying something I never thought he would never say. I like him sharing his feelings, I smiled.

"You don't have to hide it." I whispered and Kai frowned.

"Yes I do. I makes me sounded like a big softly and what would Jay say?" Kai pointed out and I nodded.

"You have a point." I said than began to cough. Kai ran to my side and put a comforting hand on my back.

"I think it is best for your throat you don't talk for a while." Kai said and I nodded. "Lets go back to the others."

I stood up and Kai wrapped my right arm around his shoulders. He helped me walk and we made it to the others still at Zane.

"Hey Cole how is your throat?" Lloyd asked and I elbowed Kai in the side.

"Oh yeah. Cole isn't going to talk for a while. It hurts for him to talk and he gets in a coughing fit." Kai kinda answered Lloyd's question.

"Is it that bad?" Jay asked and I nodded. Kai walked me next to Zane's body, I sat down. Jay stood up and walked to the kitchen. He came back rolling a cart full of mechanical stuff. "I am going to repair Zane out here. There is more open space."

I nodded understanding, I wanted to watch so I scooted back a few feet to let Jay take over. Nya and Sensei Wu left and Kai sat next to me. I watched as Jay went to his knees and went to open Zane's chest.

"Uh..we have a problem. Zane's chest is bolted shut. I am guessing Pythor did something to his chest and doesn't want us to get to it." Jay said and it took me a while to process. I stood up and walked to Jay and saw Zane's chest was bolted shut. I was about to talk but remember the pain it caused me. I poked Kai and made a hand movement had if I were writing in the air. Kai took off and came back with a pencil and a paper. I nodded my head as a thank you. I went to my knees and began to write.

_'Can you try to loosen the bolts Jay?' _I wrote and handed it to Jay. He read it and nodded. Jay grabbed a hammer and used the back to pry the bolts out. He got the two bolts out an inch and he stopped.

"That is the best I got." Jay said and I nodded and grabbed his chest panel and pulled really hard and it flew open. I fell on my back and I quickly sat up. I was now looking in Zane chest, I couldn't believe my eyes. Most of his chest was gutted out. Loss wires dangled and sparks flew around. At the back of Zane chest was a device put in from Pythor or a snake soldier. I grabbed the paper and pencil and began to write.

_'What is the device at the back of his chest? I know it is not met to be there.' _I handed it the paper Jay and his eyes trailed along the words. Jay put the paper down and looked back in his chest.

"Zane wasn't build with that. Pythor most have put it there to track us are other things I don't want to mention." Jay said and reached has hand in and grabbed the strange device. He tugged but didn't get loss. Jay removed his hand and looked at it again. "I can't get it out. Do you want to try."

I nodded and reached my hands in. I felt around and grabbed the circle object with a blue light, the strange device, and tugged. I felt it get loss from Zane's chest and it came out. I stared at it for a while and then handed it to Jay. Jay stared at it then grabbed a screw driver and opened it. He stared at the parts and I heard a gasp escape his mouth.

"This parts. They're used to start up an engine with a electric shock. If Pythor used it on Zane, Zane could be way worse damaged then the eye meets." Jay explained and I looked back at Zane's lip body form. I grabbed the paper and pencil.

_'Can you fix him? If so how long?' _I hand the sheet to Jay and he read. Jay dropped the paper and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I think I can fix him but I don't know how long it will take." Jay sighed and stared at Zane. It was silent. I forgot that Kai was still here just a few feet away. I turned to him and he had a worried like on his face. I turned back to Zane and the sun began to rise slowly. Suddenly a light came from Zane's chest flashing on and off. Jay looked in the chest and smiled.

"Zane is try to activate himself. He's not gone completely!" Jay said and flipped a switch that was hidden. The flashing stopped and Zane's began to breathe from his mouth. "I just gave him access to his body, meaning while he was gone Pythor switched him off from many things. For example he wasn't able to make a simple fist with his hand."

"Now that he has access to his body, can he wake himself up?" Kai asked and Jay smiled again.

"Yes. Things are getting better by the minute." Jay said and looked back in Zane's chest. "I am going to start working on him. So if he wakes up he can do what he likes while a have breaks between fixing him up."

"Sounds good." Kai said standing up. I stood too. I didn't want to distract the idiot/ genus at work. Kai walked to me and grabbed my arm and slung it around him. "I need some more rest Cole. Your looked like your were going to fall asleep standing there."

Kai walked me to my room and I lied on my bed and I covered myself with a blanket. I closed my eyes and Kai silently closed the door shut. I fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I love to write for you all and it would make a day if you reviewed. When I read reviews I smile and feel happy inside. I read over my first few chapters of this fanfiction. Man I suck at writing! I'm about that, I never had the amazing skill of writing. Please review about what you think of this chapter. Love you all! Peace!<strong>

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	12. More Pairs

Chapter 12

Jay's P.O.V.

I have spent days working on Zane chest. I done know exactly how long but days passed. I have worked on the wiring in Zane chest which were tampered with. I hurt me to see all Zane's damages and I know it hurt him too. But know it was my fault made me cry a few times while fixing him. I haven't slept since getting Zane's back or eating or taken a break! I only thing was for bathroom which didn't happen a lot because I wasn't eating.

I fixed all the wiring in chest all it took all those days and nights. I sighed and lied on the floor next to Zane. I couldn't do anything more. I need some more pairs for is chest like the remain buttons and switches attached to the wiring. I sat up and staring at Zane.

"Sorry bud..I need a break.." I whispered to him. I put a blanket over Zane so the sun wouldn't damage him. I stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen. I started to make a sandwich and Kai walked in.

"Jay go sit down. I will finish making the sandwich." Kai insisted and I didn't think two about it. I sat down and rest my head on my hand. "You have been working non stop on Zane, your being a good job."

"Thanks.." I whispered from being tired. I had gray rings under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I was pale from the lack of food.

"Is this your first break? It has been five days you know" Kai asked and closed my eyes.

"First break..no sleep...no food.." I managed to say and I started to drift into sleep. My head slipped off my hand and my head hit the table. I sat up straight opening my eyes. "I'm up!"

"Wow your really tired aren't you?" Kai chuckled and place the finished sandwich in finish of me.

"I'm tired but it's for Zane. Thank you Kai." I said and slowly pick you the sandwich. I ate it slowly not to show I was so hungry. Kai sat at the other end of the table. When I finished the sandwich Cole burst in fear and concern.

"I saw a blanket over Zane's body! W-were you unable to fix him?!" Cole shouted and his voice was a bit squeaky.

"Zane's fine. I just put a blanket over him so his is not damaged by the sun." I answered and Kai stood up.

"Cole does it hurt to speak? It is the first time you spoke since we agreed you shouldn't speak." Kai asked Cole and Cole nodded. "Well grabbed a paper and pencil. You can't speak just yet."

Cole grabbed a paper and pencil and quickly wrote something down. He spun the paper around so we can read it. _'Sorry Kai.'_

I smiled and I stood up. "I need more pairs to work on Zane. I need some switched and buttons for his chest. I can't do anything more for now." My smile disappeared and Kai nodded.

"How about you get sleep while we find the pairs you need." Kai said and I smiled. Kai is being so caring for of three.

"Ok, see you later." I said and walked off. As I walked to my room I saw the claw marks on the floor and I shivered. I stood then and leaned on the wall. I was very tired I couldn't hold my self up so long. I then saw Lloyd walk down the hallway from his room.

"Jay! Are you ok?" Lloyd asked and I stood up straight again.

"I'm fine just tired." I answered and gave a smile to prove I was fine.

"I haven't seen you in days. Well I did, but you were working on Zane day and night. How is Zane?" Lloyd asked and I leaned on the wall again loosing my balance.

"Zane's is getting there. I need some parts to finish of his chest. While the others get the pairs they told me to get sleep." I said and Lloyd grabbed my arm to help keep my balance.

"No kidding! You look like a freaking zombie." Lloyd said and walked me in my room. Lloyd helped to my bed and I lied down. I smiled and closes my eyes.

"Thanks Lloyd." I said and I felt blanket cover my body. I fell asleep and my smile stay on.

* * *

><p><span>Kai's P.O.V.<span>

I was glad Jay was finally asleep. Lloyd told us how he almost fell asleep in the middle of walking to his room and we told him what pairs we need to get for Zane. We decided to go right away and Nya said she would stay behind and watched over Jay and Zane. Sensei Wu meditated in his room to relax. Cole was supposed to continue using a paper and pencil. I worry for the damage done to his throat. What if his throat never gets better? I shrugged the question off my mind. Cole packed a bag with pencils and notebooks to communicate with us.

I stood out on the deck waiting for the others to show. I tried to ignore the blanket to my right that slowly rose and fell. I turned to the blanket, I couldn't ignore my curiosity. I kneeled next to the blanket and slowly removed it. I felt tears form in my eyes. He looked better but he was still not the same. A tear went down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I placed my hands carefully on his shoulder. A grimace look spread on Zane's face and I remove my shaking hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. I was worried about you. Your safe. Your home." I whispered and Zane's face changed back to it's peacefully-ish form. I sighed and covered the blanket over him again. I felt tears go down my face again and I wiped them away. I stood up and turned around. I saw Cole standing there with his bag over his shoulder. I made fists and growled, "I swear if you tell the others!"

Cole put his hands up in defeat and I sighed. My hands went flat and I walk to the rail of the bounty. Lloyd walked out and we were all at the rail.

"Ready?" Lloyd asked and I nodded. I turned to Cole and blinked with a small nod.

"For Zane." I said and we all jumped over the edge and landed on the sidewalk of Ninjago City streets. "We split up."

With that we were sent off to find pairs we need. Jay said he needed some switched and wires. I looked around and found a hardware shop. I walked in and a man at a desk gave me a welcoming smile. I smiled back not wanting to be disrespectful. I walked around with my arms crossed and looked up and down the shelves. I found nothing, I walked up to the man at the desk.

"Uh excuse me, but do you have any buttons and switches?" I asked and the man nodded. He pulled out a tiny box full of different types of switches. "Do you have any buttons?"

The man nodded again and pulled out another tiny box full of button. I looked at the man and realized that I didn't know what type of buttons or switches I needed to get. Maybe Jay should have given better detail on what he needed. I looked back at the boxes.

"How much for both boxes?" I asked and the man seemed surprised.

"Five for each box, young ninja." The man answered.

"How did you know I was a ninja?" I asked and the man pointed at my ninja suit. "Oh yeah."

I handed the man a twenty and give him a smile.

"Keep the change." I said lifting the boxes. I walked to the door but couldn't help heard what he said when I left.

"Thank you. I wish you luck on helping your brother." the man said and I felt sweat run down my neck. Smart man. I walked to the meet point I set with the others. The Ninjago Park.

**Hours later~**

I sat on a bench at the park for two hours now and the others haven't shown up yet. I set the two boxes next to me and crossed my arms. _'What could have happened?'_

I turned around and saw Lloyd walking my way. I picked up the boxes and walked to him. His hands were empty.

"Where's Cole?" I asked and Lloyd looked at me blankly.

"He went a different way." Lloyd answered and I looked around. I then saw him walked from a different street way. Cole's hands were empty.

"Cole how did it go?" I asked and he shook his head. Cole began to start coughing and I hands Lloyd the two boxes. Cole's knees were giving out and I ran to his side. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "How your throat?"

"Not..good.." Cole surprised me with his answer.

"Well maybe it would be better if you didn't talk!" I said lets his weight on me.

**Back at the bounty~**

I helped Cole to the kitchen and he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid." I told Cole and he nodded. Cole rested his head on the table and Lloyd put the two boxes near Zane. I walked out of the kitchen and went to find Nya. I found Nya in Jay's room and Nya was holding Jay's hand. Jay was groaning and his head swung left to right.

"Kai, Jay is sick. I don't know what with." Nya said quickly and I ran to her side.

"Listen Cole is in the kitchen have a coughing fit. You take care of him and I'll look after Jay." I said and Nya ran out. I sat where Nya was once. "Jay? Can you hear me?"

I heard moans come from Jay and he was sweating. Jay was pale and he lied on his back with his eyes closed.

"How do you feel?" I asked and Jay was still for and moment. His head faced me and his eyes stayed closed.

"Terr..i...ble..." Jay said and I put my hand on his head. his temperature was very high and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"You have a really high fever! Are you hot?" I asked and Jay's head move away.

"Cold...no hot...cold" Jay said and I stood up.

"You have a bad fever Jay." I said and Lloyd walked in. "How is Cole?"

"Nya got him out of his coughing fit. What about Jay?" Lloyd asked and I shook my head.

"His has a pretty bad fever." I answered.

"How am I..going to fix Zane now?" I heard Jay asked and I turned to him. His eyes were dull and had no hope. Where did our Jay go?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I hoped you like the chapter! I love to read people's reviews! So please review! I worked hard on this chapter, it had flaws and disappointments. I figured them out and the chapter came out ok. Bye for now! Peace!<strong>

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**


	13. Memory Card

Chapter 13

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I felt bad for Jay. He blamed himself for Zane being taken and now he is sick not being able to fix Zane. Jay is having a hard time and I thought with his instructions I can fix Zane. I walked to Jay's room and opened his sliding door slowly. Jay looked asleep but I knew he wasn't, he was exhausted from pulling the blankets on and off him.

"Jay? I came to check on you and ask something." I said and sat next to Jay's bed. I put a hand on Jay's forehead, still hot. I pulled my hand away and watched Jay for a bit. "Jay I want...I want to help you fix Zane." Right when I said that Jay's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"You would do that?" Jay asked and I nodded. Jay lied back down and covered himself into his blankets. "It's not easy. I am a mechanic and I had some problems."

"Well you can tell me what to do and I do it. We got a ton of switches and buttons, Kai actually." I said and Jay closed his eyes.

"Ok, we can try but no messing up. If you do, you can permanently damage Zane." Jay said and I gulped. I never thought about that, "What time is it?" Jay asked.

"6:11 pm" I answered. (Actual time a typed this all.)

"Come back at midnight and I will give you instructions." Jay said and rolled on his side.

"Goodnight Jay. Kai will bring in some food later." I said and walked out. I slowly closed his sliding door and heard snores from inside. I most have made him feel better with wanting to help repair Zane. Jay and Zane were going to get better.

I headed to my room knowing I was going to be up all night finishing his chest. I opened the door to my room and walked in closing the door behind me. I jumped into my bed and fell asleep slowly because I wasn't tired.

* * *

><p><span>Kai's P.O.V.<span>

I was making some chicken soup for sick Jay. At the table Cole played hang man with Nya because he couldn't talk and run around. Walking and staying silent was what he could do. I felt like the parent to all of them because Cole couldn't really do that job. I finished the chicken soup and poured it into a bowl. I put the bowl on a tray and a glass of water with pills for his fever next to the water. I walked to Jay's room and opened the door up with one hand holding the tray.

"Hey Jay, I brought you some chicken soup, water and pills for your fever." I said putting the tray next to his bed. "Jay I..I hope you get better." I admitted, "I hate to see my brothers sick."

Jay opened his eyes and sat up slowly. "What time is it?"

"8:13 pm" I answered. Jay grabbed the pills and water. Jay put the pills on his tongue and sip his water swallowing the pills. (The times I put are the times I am typing it.)

"Thank you." Jay said and lied back down. Jay looked at me and smiled a bit. "I will have the soup in a minute. I just need some time."

"Okay." I understood and walked to the door. "Goodnight Jay." I said and left the room closing the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen and Cole was coughing really hard. Nya had a hand on his back. "What happened?!"

"I don't know. It just started up while we were playing hang man." Nya said and Cole cuffed his hands around his throat not choking himself. Cole slowly stopped. Cole leaned back in his chair and grabbed the note pad that had the hang man game that was being played. Cole flipped the page to a fresh one and began to write.

_'The coughing came out of no where. Ow.' _Nya and I read. Cole set the paper down and rubbed his throat.

"Do you need water?" Nya asked and Cole nodded. Nya ran behind me and got a glass of water. She handed it to Cole and Cole gratefully took it. When he finished he grabbed the note pad, _'Thank you.'_

Cole smiled and Nya pat his head. Cole fixed is hair with the note pad in the other hand. His eyes quickly widen and he started to write. Cole flipped it over, _'Where's Lloyd?!'_

"I think he went to bed early. You two can help your self to the left over chicken soup." I said and walked to the door way. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Cole waved instead of writing. "Goodnight." Nya responded and I walked to my room. I opened my door and froze. I felt strange, kind of nausea. I ignored the feeling and figured it was just the feeling of being in the air. I lied down and feel asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><span>Cole P.O.V.<span>

When Kai left I sighed and stared at Nya. I pushed my note pad back on the table.

"I thought he would never left." I said and Nya gasped. "What I should be able to talk it doesn't hurt." In the middle of that sentence my voice cracked.

"You aren't supposed to speak! You know better! Kai said-" I cut her off,

"Kai said what? Is he the new leader? I hate being treated like a baby!" I yelled hoping Kai didn't heard. I stood up and walked out to the railing. I sat on the rail and Nya ran out.

"Cole! Seriously you walk off then sit on a railing?! That is dangerous!" Nya said and I smirked.

"See! You treat me like a baby and I am sick of it!" I said standing on the right side of the railing. I then sensed something behind me and right when I turned I was held in place. I knew who it was and didn't think I would see him for a while. I was pulled over the railing and I reached out with one of my free hands. Nya grabbed my hand and she fell over the railing. Someone grabbed Nya's ankle and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Zane!

"Zane!" I shouted and I realized a blue light on is his chest. The light shut off for a second and Zane shut off for the second too. He was in no shape to help us. Plus he was shutting on and off while holding Nya's ankle. "Zane. Please, stay with us. I-" My voice cracked and I couldn't speak anymore. I lost my voice.

Then my heart sank, Zane shut off but didn't turn back on. Zane went limp on the railing and his grip loosen on Nya's ankle. We were separated now and Zane was on for a little! What will happen now that we are in the hands of _Pythor._

* * *

><p><span>Lloyd's P.O.V.<span>

I wake up and felt great! I was ready to fix Zane. I stood up and looked down to realize I slept in my ninja suit. I walked to Jay's room and let myself in. It was midnight and I saw Jay sit up.

"Ok what you are going to do is install the buttons and switches in Zane chest." Jay told me and I nodded. "Each loss wires had a button or a switch to go to. The wires that are green have a button and red wires are switches. There should be seven switches and four buttons."

I took in all the information given and repeat it in my head. "Ok I got it. I'll be back for an update." I said and waked outside the room I stared down the hallway and noticed the blanket Zane was under was on the floor in a ball not covering anything. I ran down at the blanket and picked it up. I hugged the blanket and stood up dropping it. I turned to the railing and saw Zane's limp with one arm over the rail. "Zane!" I was relieved and ran to him.

I pulled Zane's body in my arms and he was limp. Zane's mechanical heart kept flickering a blue light. He was on at some point. I lie him on the floor and crawled to the boxes of buttons and switches. I grabbed a red wire and attached it to the switch. I fixed it so it wouldn't fall out. I place it in his chest and stared at him. I flipped the switch out of curiosity. The blue light from Zane's chest began to flicker more and stayed on. I grabbed another switch and attached it to another red wire. Flipped the switch and continued till all seven switches were put.

I grabbed a button and attached it to a green wire. The buttons were harder to do but I did all four. I pushed all four buttons and the blue light grew brighter and was stronger.

"NOO!" Suddenly Zane shouted and reached his hand out. Zane quickly sat up and saw me. I smiled, I fixed Zane! Zane looked terrified and stood up quickly. "I was too late!"

"Zane chill! I just fixed you and you don't give a simple hello?" I teased, standing up and hugging Zane. He hugged back quickly and looked over the railing.

"I was too late!" Zane shouted and fell to his knees.

"Explain Zane. What were you too late for?" I asked and Zane looked in my eyes.

"To save Cole and Nya. Pythor came and took them. I switched on and tried to help them and I switched off again. Cole said for me to stay with him and then his voice cracked and he didn't speak." Zane explained.

"It was a bad dream Zane. You were out for a long time. I glad your back." I said and Zane shook him head. Zane stood up and had a hand on the railing supporting him.

"Check my memory card. It happened." Zane tried to prove it. I grabbed Zane's hand.

"I don't know how to do that but Jay will be glad to see you!" I said and pulled him to Jay's room. I stopped right outside his room. "Listen Zane. Jay is really sick with a fever. His has been working on you for days and nights straight." Zane looked in his stomach and saw everything fixed. He didn't have his chest door attached because it was still damaged and needed to be repaired. I walked in the door way and saw Jay lying on his bed. Again Jay looked asleep but he wasn't.

"Jay, you well never believe it!" I whispered and didn't want to wake the others. I watched Jay sit up in his bed.

"You finished the buttons and switches?" Jay asked and I smiled.

"Not just that." I said and pulled Zane into Jay's view.

"Jay..you look terrible!" Zane said and ran to Jay.

"Zane! Your..your on!" Jay's eyes filled with tears, tears of joy. We smiled and hugged each other. Zane frowned and stared at Jay

"I need you to look into my memory card. Last night something happened and Lloyd doesn't believe me." Zane said and I crossed my arms.

"It had to be a dream. Cole and Nya are fine!" I said and Jay looked so confused.

"Ok I will." Jay said and took the one half of Zane's face off. Jay looked through things and pulled out a little card. Jay whistled and seconds late Zane's falcon flew in. Zane smiled seeing it. The falcon landed on Jay's lap and Jay inserted the card into the falcon. A hologram came from the falcon's eye. A loading symbol showed up. Then it finished loading,

_'Activating system.' A voice said and it was dark. 'On.'_

_A night sky showed above and stars shone. A voice was slowly able to be heard._

_"...treat me like a baby and I am sick of it!" It was Cole's voice._

"Wait! Cole not allowed to talk!" I shouted. Zane looked confused, "I'll fill you in later."

_Zane sat up quickly hearing the sudden silence. He saw Pythor and snake soldiers holding Cole. Nya grabbed his hand and a tug a war between Cole began. Zane ran to Nya and grabbed her ankle before she fell over the railing. In Zane's point of view and blue light flashed over and over again in his vision. Zane saw Cole surprised by Zane's presents._

_"Zane!" Cole shouted and Zane tightened his gripe on Nya's ankle. Zane shut off for a second and Cole was worried. "Zane. Please stay with us. I-" Cole's voice cracks and he was silent. Then Zane shuts off. _

_'System crash.' The voice said and it was dark again._

The loading symbol showed up again.

"See. I told you." Zane said softly and I felt like a jerk now. The loading symbol went away and a different memory began to play.

_"My! What I surprise!" Pythor said sarcastically, Pythor grabbed something small from the table not in Zane's view. A small object was in Pythor's scaly hand and he slithered to Zane. Zane growl as Pythor was a foot away. "Stop it! You pathetic Nindroid!"_

_Zane stopped. Zane stared at Pythor as he unfolded his hand. Pythor was holding a strange device._

"Hey, I remember Cole pulling that out." Jay said and we returned to the memory.

_Pythor undid the chains around Zane body. Underneath was thick leather straps holding Zane's hands and feet down._

_Pythor opened Zane's chest panel and punched his hand deep in his chest, through wires and gears. Zane closed his eyes blocking out the camera view and Zane screamed under the cloth on his mouth. Zane opened his eyes, Pythor's hand was still in Zane's chest. Pythor punched Zane with the hand that had the device. Pythor stuck the device deep in Zane's chest. Zane closed his eyes and screamed under the cloth, Zane's head dropped and he slowly opened his eyes._

_A thick metal door opened. Zane didn't __move to see what or who it was. "I will do my besssst to dissposss of him." Zane moaned a bit hearing that._

_"No. I think we should keep him as bait for the other ninjas." Pythor argued._

_"Good thinking, massster." Scales replied._

_"You are not the brightest Scales. Take he to cell 3. Let the ninja find him. Our plan let them come." Pythor's snakes soldiers came in and blackness took over Zane's vision._

The memory stopped and I turned to Zane. His head hung low and he didn't make eye contact with us, "It was like it was yesterday..I'm so weak.." Zane face palmed even though he only had half his face. Jay took the memory cord from the falcon and inserted it into Zane. Jay put the other half of Zane's face back.

"Your not weak. Pythor messed up your system. It wasn't your fault." Jay said, "It was mine."

"How? I let Pythor get to me." Zane exclaimed.

"I woke up when you were being taken and thought it was you crash into the wall going into the bathroom. I could have stopped this all from happening." Jay explained.

"It is no ones fault. Get over it! It was Pythor who did this all! Now we have to get the other back now." I stepped in, "We can do this. Together. If you stop taking the blame. Your hurting yourself saying these things." The two nodded.

"Now, we need a plan." Zane said and stood up. "We will need Kai and Sensei Wu."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! I finally made a chapter! And even better it is so freaking long! 2,693<strong>** WORDS! I can't believe I did it myself! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I flipped the script. I had other ideas for the chapter then it hit me! While Nya and Cole are fighting, BOOM! Pythor returns! Yeah I love my ideas too! Please review and what you think of the chapter and what you think will happened next chapter. Peace for now!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	14. Ticking Time

Chapter 14

Cole's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly blinked open, I was waking up. But I didn't remember falling asleep. My arms felt sore and my throat felt like it was filled with sharp rocks. My head felt like there was a boulder on it, making it heavy when there was none. I groaned as I lifted my head and tried to ignore the burning pain in the back of my head at the moment. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room.

I went to rub my forehead but found I couldn't move my arms. I tried to move my legs; nothing. I struggled to move and I looked down to see that I was tied tight to a chair. I sighed in defeat then suddenly started coughing. Sighing was a bad idea. Nya was right, I shouldn't be talking or sighing, in fact I should be doing nothing. Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat in front of me and I lifted my head once again.

Nya sat tied in a chair, a mirror image of me, but the only difference was that she had a rope in her mouth preventing her from speaking. Her chair was facing mine. I moved my mouth a bit to find I had no rope in my mouth. They knew. I gulped, I was going to tried to speak.

"..Did they..hurt..y-you..." I asked with a hoarse voice. I gulped again trying to make my throat hydrated again, it didn't work. Nya shook her head and I sighed forgetting the results of trying before. It hurt to speak, it hurt to move the slightest bit. What is going to happen? Is Zane okay? Because the last thing I remember, was the he was on.

* * *

><p><span>Kai's P.O.V.<span>

I felt my body being shaked, causing me to stir as I groaned silently as a warning to leave me alone. I turned on my side and started to drift off again but a worried voice kept me from completely falling back asleep.

"Kai we need you. Please wake up!" Lloyd begged and I slowly sat up as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"What is it?" I asked but was given no answer.

I opened my eyes to find that he was already gone. I groaned tiredly and stood from my bed and walked to the doorway slowly and rubbed my eyes more. I leaned on the door fame and almost fell asleep again until I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me open my eyes yet again, but this time, what I saw made me gasp.

"Zane!" I shouted and fell to the ground in shock and scrambled to my knees quickly to rub at my eyes in disbelief. "I must be way more tired than I thought. I could have sworn I saw Zane." I mumbled to myself and stood up to still see Zane standing in front of me. I gasped again, "Wow he looks so real..".

Zane smiled and I felt tears sting in the corners of my eyes as he held out his arms for a hug, which I accepted quickly. It was real, the hug was real, he was real... he was back. Zane. Our brother. I soon started to cry as I hugged him even tighter, but all stopped soon I removed myself from the hug and smiled.

"I-I missed you so much." I admitted and watched as Zane's smile faded.

"This moment would be complete if everyone was here." Zane now looked upset and somewhat scared as he wrapped himself in his arms. I was confused, what did he mean by that?

"I got Sensei." Lloyd walked over to us from Sensei's room with Sensei Wu close behind. Sensei Wu smiled as he saw Zane. Zane started to bow but Sensei Wu quickly hugged him. Zane slowly hugged him back and I looked to Lloyd.

"Lloyd how is Jay?" I asked and soon we all walked to Jay's room. Jay had bags under his eyes and looked no better than before. Zane quietly got on his knees next to Jay's bed. I cleared my throat and all eyes fell on me. "Where's Cole and Nya?"

Jay, Zane and Lloyd had sad looks. I looked at Zane and he sighed.

"I-I tried to stop Pythor but I was useless! I was broken..." Zane blurted out so fast I could barely make out any word with the exception of the horrible name we've all come to know and hate. Pythor. Zane's head dropped into his hands in sorrow.

"Zane, from the beginning. Slowly." Sensei Wu instructed and everyone sat down around him, Lloyd being the closest to Zane put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zane removed his hands from his face and began telling the nightmare of a memory.

* * *

><p><strong>(I bet you guys do not want to read the same flash back again.)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Jay's P.O.V.<span>

I sat up when Zane's explanation was over and I noticed Kai looking at me. I crossed my legs and rested my head on my hand. Zane turned around to face me too and before I knew it everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked and Kai gave me a tiny smile as Zane stood up, facing me, making me worry and question myself if I did something wrong.

"Are you cold?" Zane asked and I shook my head. "Are you hot?" I shook my head again and everyone smiled. I was confused when Zane put a hand on my forehead. "You are getting better."

I than realized than temperature was not bothering me anymore which made me smile too.

"Can I get out of bed?" I asked and Zane held out a hand. I set my legs off the bed and placed my bare feet on the wooden floor. I stood up and Zane let go of my hand. I smiled ear to ear. "Beat that sickness!"

"You still have your charm I see." Lloyd pointed out and I laughed for the first time in what seems like forever now, but that slowly faded as my smile turned into frown as I thought about how the others were.

"Does anyone have some idea as to get the others back?" I asked and no one moved.

"Cole is normally the man with a plan as to things like this." Kai said softly and I sighed. _'It's going to be a long night.'_

* * *

><p><span>Cole P.O.V.<span>

Nya and I stared at each other silently until we both hard a strange sound, then another strange sound which sounded oddly like a rubber ball hitting a cement floor when all of a sudden, I felt the air at the right me grow warm and I watched as Nya's eyes widened in fear. My breathing grew harsh and I didn't dare face the horror I knew was at my right.

_"I see we have an extra. Prefect."_ I hated to hear that voice. Pythor. I turned to see Pythor standing there. He smiled at his success and I cleared my throat to try and talk, _"Oh please I know you can't speak."_

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." I said trying not to make it sound like I was struggling to speak as Pythor slithered to the front of me.

_"Well I can fix that."_ Pythor said menacingly and I quickly felt like I made a big mistake. Pythor grabbed my throat and started to choke me like he did before back at the Bounty. I tried to gasp for air, but instead of the air I wanted, my throat made a nasty sound. I heard Nya cries for Pythor to stop under the rope in her mouth. Pythor's grip grew tighter and my head started to feel lighter as the room started to spin.

I closed my eyes and I went limp in Pythor's scaly hand. He let go of me making my head fall and my chin hit the rope around my torso. I had the worse feeling in my throat I have ever felt.

_"That settles that." _I heard Pythor smirk and I opened my eyes to watch Pythor circle Nya's chair. I was out of breath and too exhausted to even move. Nya saw that I was awake and her eyes filled with even more concern I've seen from her. I mouthed the words 'I am okay'. I really couldn't speak anymore. He did it.

_"You can be useful, darling."_ Pythor said lifting her chin to force her gaze to him. _"Shall I turn you to a snake? No. Hmm."_ Pythor dropped her chin and she looked to me again. It really hurt to breathe by now, and every breath I took was like flaming coals being stroked to life down deep in my throat, making each breath worse than before. _"I know what I shall do."_

Pythor slithered off in the darkness and I had a hard time staying awake. My eyes fluttered a bit and I almost passed out but I came to stay awake when I saw Pythor returning and holding a syringe with yellow-ish orange liquid which made me unknowingly try to gasp but I found that I couldn't.

_"Do not worry, this shouldn't hurt... much."_ Pythor laughed and plunged needle of the syringe into Nya's arm, making her scream under the rope and close her eyes in pain as Pythor injected the liquid into her arm and slowly pulled out the needle once all of the liquid was spent from the syringe. I tried to move but I was too sore and wrap to move in the slightest inch. He quickly slithered in the darkness and came back. He quickly untied her,_ "That liquid I just gave you should make you dizzy and very, very weak, and it lasts up to four hours until you faint. Once the time is up I will send soldiers to search for you. If my soldiers come back empty handed, you win."_

Nya was untied and the rope around her mouth was removed. She quickly ran to me ignoring the weakness in her shaking legs. She tried to untied the ropes around me and just simply Pythor laughed in amusement.

_"You can't untie him! Your hands can't even make complete fist!"_ Pythor smiled watching Nya try to make an experimental fist. She looked in my eyes and was about to cry.

"Can you move?" Nya asked, I couldn't talk anymore nor could I move. All I was able to do was stay in the same painful position and blink slowly and weakly as Nya grabbed my chin with her soft hand and moved my head up more to see her better. I was losing myself. My exhaustion was hitting me with wave after merciless wave repeatedly. "I'm sorry."

I mouthed the words 'No, I'm sorry.' Which only resulted in making my jaw feel worse. I closed my eyes and my head was placed on the ropes on my torso again as I gradually lost myself in darkness.

* * *

><p><span>Nya's P.O.V.<span>

I carefully placed Cole's head down again and stood up. A tear escaped my eye as Pythor came up behind me. I stiffened when he grabbed my shoulders.

_"Guards, take him."_ Pythor hissed and two guards came in to grab the back of the chair to lean it back, making Cole's head hit the back of the chair as dragged it away and out into the darkness. I tried to reach out for the chair but Pythor's grip on my shoulder's perverted me from leaving my spot.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

_"You mean, what did I want with him."_ Pythor hissed and I gasped. At that moment I felt something hit the side of my head and darkness flooded my vision.

**37 minutes later~**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head and felt itchy. I was lying on my stomach and I slid my hands over what felt like grass to under my chest to push myself up the best I could. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it. I was outside. In the woods.

I stood up slowly and held a hand to my forehead. I felt a wave of dizziness and closed my eyes. After a minute or so, I opened my eyes again and I noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. I bent down carefully, trying not to make my spinning head worse and grabbed the paper. I unfolded it and I began to read the note,

_"You have four hours before you faint from the syringe. You were useless to me so I dropped you off in the middle of nowhere so you can't track my lair. You have been out for a while so I strapped a watch to your right wrist to show you how much time you have left. The game begins now."_

I quickly folded the paper up again and tucked it under the watch and I took a glimpse at it and saw that I had 3 hours and 23 minutes left. I looked around and started to run off the best I could. The dizziness was getting to me again but continued on.

I didn't know where I was running to but I figured it was better than where I started. I soon began to see more trees than I should have when I finally realized that my dizziness had gotten so bad that it was making me see doubles. I ran around the real trees and tried to ignore the doubles. I stopped running and closed my eyes to rub them and groaned.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see no doubles and smiled triumphantly to myself and continued the same direction. As I ran I looked down at the watch, 3 hours and 01 minutes. I was losing time fast all because of whatever Pythor gave me. Good thing I have that watch. While running I pondered about why Pythor got rid of me so fast.

_'I am a distraction to whatever Pythor is going to do to Cole?'_

I ran for a while till I found a lake. I sat at the edge of the lake and looked at my watch, 2 hours and 38 minutes. The syringe was not very helpful in anyway and I growled to myself at the meer thought of Pythor. I stood up and thought wasting time on garbage like him was something I couldn't do. I have to find the ninja to get this junk out of my system.

I began to run again, I was pretty sure I was heading to Ninjago City. I've seen that lake before. I was tired, weak and dizzy. I really hate Pythor. Sense time was passing so fast I wondered how things were for Cole. I also worried over how sick Jay was and our beloved Zane which made me I sigh as I continued to run.

* * *

><p><span>Lloyd P.O.V.<span>

Our plan was to search Pythor's previous lair for evidence to where Cole and Nya could be. We already know that they are not that the lair we found Zane. We stopped the Bounty above Pythor's old lair and dropped down one by one on a rope onto the grass with the exception of Jay, who stayed behind to get rest. The night sky made the setting seem different. I looked over to some of the grass that had burn marks, from Jay using his true potential. Zane looked around curiously and saw the burn marks on the ground as well.

"You have not told me how you rescued me yet." Zane said studying the burn marks on the ground.

"We will later." I assured and walked up to the building and opened the door we snuck in from before with Kai. "Now where do we look for papers with information?" I asked myself when Zane gasped.

"I know where! I was in a room full of paper on...me.." Zane said, remembering, I guess. He started walked down the hallway leading to the room he spoke of. We pushed the door open, causing a loud creek to echo thoughout the building.

"Man, this place is deserted!" Kai commented and I nodded as we walked into the dark room. I squinted my eyes in hope to see better, or anything for that matter.

"Zane! I can't see!" I said and walked into what felt like a table. It was like I was blind! And I really didn't like the feeling of not being able to see!

I heard Zane and Kai walk around the room. Zane obviously had night vision on, lucky Nindroid. I started to pat the top of the table and felt the metal top until I came across what felt like paper. "Zane is this paper?"

"Yes. Good work Lloyd." Zane said as I heard him walk over to me.

"Kai? Can you find a light switch?" I asked not taking it anymore. Kai formed a fire-ball in his hand and light shimmered throughout the room. "Oh cool. Thanks Kai."

"No problem kid." Kai said then ruffled my hair with his other hand. I was their height but just a bit younger. I am not a kid! But I couldn't bother bringing that up now while looking for our lost siblings. I picked up a pile of papers and started to look through them. Zane was right about the papers being on him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Zane was looking a bit nervous. This was a subject I could bring up.

"Hey Zane? You okay? You look a bit nervous." I asked and Zane set the papers he was looking through down.

"It's strange that our enemies know about me now. Like my structure and functions. Them knowing about what I am makes me uneasy." Zane said and walked to the doorway and looked back at us. "I don't think this room is any useful."

I walked to the doorway and looked back in the room. Zane started down the hallway without knowing or possibly caring if he was followed by us. Kai grabbed all the papers about Zane in his left hand and began to burn them with the fire-ball in his right. I smiled and Kai walked to me. His little fire-ball was gone now and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think the Serpentine read all those papers and it was best they were destroyed before they got their scaly hands on them again. It worries me to know they must have more copies on all of us." Kai pointed out and I nodded. We started to run down the hallway, to catch up to Zane. We stopped and looked at each other after a second. We should have passed him by now.

"Zane?!" We immediately shouted and panted from the run and tension.

"H-he..here..." A whisper sounded down the hallway behind us. The ran to a doorway we passed and saw Zane standing there in a room and looking down at the stone floor.

"Zane?" I whispered and walked to his side. Zane began to sob in his hands and that is when it hit me. We were in Zane's cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I'm alive! Back from the dead to give you this chapter. If you ever worry I <strong>**am abandoning this or others fan fiction, will stop worrying. I NEVER abandon art! Fan fiction contains 3,654 words!**

**You guys have no idea how I feel to see the amazing comments you all leave at is just so unforgettable! I want to give some shout outs to Buttergriffin332 I love Jay & XShinkuKikinX****. You guys are just simply amazing on how much support you give me, it is the best feeling anyone can feel.**

**I also want to mention my new assistant in writing! NIghtWorldCat****! She was a fan of my writing came out of the blue and ask for help. Surprisingly I was in need for help and she offered anything she could do and it just makes my fan fiction feel more complete with her. I am so grateful for her presence and I am just so amazed at her editing skills. It may just seem like editing is nothing but really she is like half my fan fiction. I am glad for NIghtWorldCat to become part of the team!**

**Nightworldcat: Hi! I'm Nightworldcat! New editor-next generation *makes the "live long and prosper" sign from Star Trek with my hand* for LeonardoTheLeader! And I can't tell you enough on how excited I am to be helping her in this amazing story and becoming part of the team to bring you this! And first off, I'd like to say that this is probably one of my most favorite fanfictions on Lego Ninjago ever made! Making this just such a huge honor to actually be the editor of the story! And secondly, I'd like to thank LeonardoTheLeader for actually giving me this chance in the first place! So with that! I hope to continue in making this story even better for all of you lovelies out there!**

**Question For All:**** Who is your favorite Ninjago character and why?**

**My favorite is Cole because he has an attitude I almost fan girl for. His hair makes me feel ****jealous, a bit. I have weird annoying hair. **

**_~LeonardoTheLeader & NIghtWorldCat _**


End file.
